Teen Testing Initiatve
by FawnTheWolf
Summary: Basicly, GLaDOS wants to test some kids, and this story is about the kids adventure in Aperture. Hope ya like.
1. Prologue

Deep down in the halls of Aperture, GLaDOS was preparing for the new batch of test subjects. She had a new idea, see how the quick minded and impressionable children would be able to complete test chambers. Maybe they would be even better at it than adults. She knew young children were out of the question, but teenagers would be perfect. She looked into one of the relaxation vault rooms and chuckled softly. As she made the last few preparations and felt a flicker in her energy, she ran tests on the facility and everything seemed ok. GLaDOS knew she would have to be careful so she sped up the production of the test chambers. The mechanical arms worked quickly and in harmony. She ran another test on the facility, she noticed that her view of the deeper part of the facility was wavering ever so slightly; she decided to ignore it for now and keep on her work. One of the teens stirred slightly so she made them settle, they weren't going to wake just yet.


	2. Rise and Shine

A girl about 15 or so blinked awake with a stiff moan. Her eyes were a misty gray and her hair was a warm brown with a frosty blue tip on her bang. She was skinny yet muscular, she sat up right in her bed, she could see, yet her brain had been in active so long she couldn't comprehend anything she was seeing. As her mind started up again, she blinked and glanced around the room, it was soft and warm feeling. It had a window covered by a blind, a mini fridge, a TV, desk, and a small framed painting of a flock of birds flying over a mountain. She realized her fingertips and toes were numb so she let her hands go limp and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Soon she could feel them again and she stood up. The girl wobbled and caught herself on the bed, her legs felt like noodles. After a little while she was able to stand and awkwardly walk over to the mini fridge. She realized she was very hungry and swung it open. Inside was a water bottle and an bag of pretzels. She grabbed them, shut it and ate and drank, giving where she was no second thought. Then something hit her and she put the water bottle down and glanced around the room. "Wait a second." She said, blinking.

A computerized female voice piped on through speakers the girl couldn't see. "Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. We are very please you are here, Kara." The girl froze, wide eyed. "How do you know my name?" She growled. Kara didn't get a response, the voice just continued on. "I am GLaDOS, Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System." "Oh I get it, GLaDOS." Kara said to herself, thinking it was half funny. There was a pause, then the voice's presence seemed to leave entirely. "Hello?" Kara said, "HELLO!?" Nothing. GLaDOS had left her. She frowned and looked around the room, she noticed a door and tried to open it. The knob didn't move, it seemed as if it was more than just locked, like it wasn't even really there to open the door, just for show. Kara sighed and started searching the room for a way out.

She realized she was wearing pj's of sorts. They were white and soft, and hung on her loosely. Kara spotted a closet and trotted over to it, pulling it open. Inside was one outfit. A prison orange jumpsuit with a black logo that said "Aperture" printed on the back, a white tank top with the same logo, and some funky looking boots. She picked them up, examining them. "Well, better than these I guess." Kara muttered and undressed, then slipped on the new clothing. Unlike the others they fit her snuggly but in a good way so it was easy to move in them. She strapped on the boots and nearly toppled over when she tried standing up. After a while she got the hang of them, they set her high up and bounced her a little when she took a step. It was sort of fun to walk around in them. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked over to a mirror she hadn't noticed before. She was pleased with how she looked, other than her messy hair. Kara pulled out her lucky hair band, witch she was surprised was still there and put up her hair into a neat ponytail, leaving her bang out. She nodded her approval and sat in the chair at the desk, she couldn't do anything until that GLaDOS person came back.


	3. The Others

Kara tapped her fingers rhythmically on the desk. Most would of gone out of their mind with boredom by now, but she had been in many situations like this before. Up there, times were hard, she had to steal and smuggle things in to care for herself and her dog. She didn't worry about the dog, she was about three when she found her and very healthy so she would manage on her own. Kara glanced around the room, pictures of the police interrogation room filled her head, they never could pin anything on her, so they kept her for a few hours, then let her go. Kara smirked because the police were so clueless when it came to finding hidden stuff.

Suddenly, she felt the presence again and sat straight up. "Well, I'm back." GLaDOS said, "Had something to take care of. Now, please proceed on." The door that wouldn't open slid open mechanically. Kara had been right, the knob didn't open it. She stood, weary of what might be through that door. Kara took a deep breath and walked through it, she peaked out the door to be greeted by a gloomy looking catwalk, it was metal and clanged a bit as her boots walked on it. The whole area was a gloomy blackish gray. She blinked and looked down both ways, each of them seemed never ending. She decided to go right, figuring GLaDOS would tell her if she went the wrong way. Her hair bounced a little as she started the awkward gait, she took the right.

Kara walked for what seemed like forever, she passed a few other doors like hers on the way, then she spotted a light up ahead and she sped up a little. She hoped that it wasn't another hallway. A white door met her at the end. It made a hiss sound, tumbled and then slid open. Kara warily stepped through, the doors locked tight again behind her. She was in another waiting type area, it was white and clean, and there was a door.

She opened it, inside were four weird gun type devises. She looked them over, one had yellow deigns, one had pink deigns, one had green deigns, and the last one had blue. Kara glanced around and picked up the blue one, it made a humming sound and fasted itself to her arm. She gasped slightly, the gun was heavy, but not like any gun she had seen. It had two triggers. "Good, you have the duel portal devise." GLaDOS said. Kara glanced up. "Please wait here while the others arrive." "Others? Kara echoed. GLaDOS didn't respond. She had left again. Kara was getting annoyed by this lady. She sat down, gun on arm. Waiting for who ever the 'others' were.

Kara herd the clang of another pair of boots and she stood up. The door slid open and in stepped a boy. He was about 17, and a bit taller than Kara but not impressively so. He had jet black hair with spiky green bangs, normally Kara didn't like those bangs but some how, on him, they fit. She blinked as he spotted her and locked onto her. His cold green gaze made her shrink slightly. "Er, hi!" Kara said, her voice coming out more squeaky than she had thought it would. His gaze didn't waver, he untrustingly eyed her, then the gun she was holding. "Don't get the wrong idea, I have no idea what this is!" Kara said quickly, fearing he might be the type to get violent when provoked. "Then where did you get it." His deep cold voice slipped out of his mouth, making Kara shudder slightly. He looked like he wasn't a force to be messed with so she pointed to the door she had left open. He walked smoothly over there, she was impressed with how quickly he got a hang of the boots. GLaDOS hadn't said anything, and before she did say others so she figured there was more where he came from. He came out with the one with green designs on it, examining it. Both of them looked shut off some how because when he pulled the triggers, nothing happened. "I don't think we can use them yet." Kara said, he gave her a look that said 'No duh.'

The two sat around until a fourteen year old girl and sixteen year old boy came in. The girl had pretty red hair and the boy had dusty blonde hair. He took the yellow and the girl took the pink. "What's your names?" the happy little girl asked. Kara figured she never saw the hard times that she and the other boys had, she must have been rich or something. "Kara." She said, "Eric." The blonde headed boy said, he seemed a little shy. "Zach." The black and green haired boy grunted, why did Kara figure that name fit him? "Cool! I'm Ashley! But, you can call me Ash if you want!" The red headed girl pepped, smiling. Kara exchanged glances with the boys; Kara had always been a sort of Tom Boy so she figured they needed a girly girl somewhere. She started skipping around the room, 'Is she for real?' Kara thought, she had never seen anyone like that before. "Good, now that your all here, we can begin testing." GLaDOS said over the speakers. "Sounds fun!" Ash squealed, Kara however was on edge. "Were not some lab rats." Zach snarled, "I know." GLaDOS said, "Lab Rats would never work with this kind of testing, they would just run straight into the goo." Kara shuddered, she wanted to lean up against one of the others but she didn't, reminding herself she had lived for a while on her own. She didn't need anyone. A door slid open on the other side of the waiting area and the four kids exchanged glances and headed for the door.


	4. The First Test

_**Note: Sorry this one is so short, was planning to make it longer but in a time crunch. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

The four kids entered the door; a short staircase met them that led them to a round room with a large elevator in the middle. Kara blinked, it was closed, when she took a step near it, it slid open. She glanced at Eric, Ash and Zach, and then walked in it. Ash skipped merrily in behind her, followed by Eric and a cautious Zach. It shut tight and slid down. Kara had been awake for hours but didn't feel one bit tired. How long had she slept for? The elevator jolted to a stop making her off balance and grab Eric's arm for support. He helped her get her balance back, witch the boots made difficult. "Thank you." Kara said and Eric simply nodded. The door slid open and another round room met them, this time the staircase led to a different looking door. This one was round, and one half was blue with a stick figure on it. Kara was bold and went first up to the door, the middle piece twisted and slid open the door.

The other three followed. Kara walked in with them and then the door shut and locked behind them. Ash tried to get it to open but it wouldn't budge. They looked around the room. It was black with a huge button on the floor. There was nothing to put on the button but when Kara pushed it with her foot, a short staircase led up to a different platform. When she took it off, it went down. "I think I have to stand on it." She said and jumped onto it, the stair case returned. Ash skipped up it. "There's another one up here!" she said and stood on it. Nothing seemed to happen but when Kara stepped off of it, the stair case didn't go down. "That must control it too!" Kara yelled up to her. The boys and Kara climbed up the staircase and when Ash got off, it went down. They looked around the platform; it had another button far off, "What's this?" Eric said as he picked up a box looking thing. While he was trying to pick it up one handedly, their guns activated and some sort of force field clicked on and picked it up for him. He blinked, "Looks like it would be heavy enough for the buttons." Kara nodded, took the box from him and placed it on the button at the end, another one of those doors slid open and a ding sound came on. "Well done, you have solved this first, very simple test." GLaDOS said. Zach growled slightly. Ash rubbed his arm, he glared at her and she stopped. Kara was fed up with him, she marched over to Zach, "Listen! We all don't want to be here, but that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk to everyone! Now shut up, put on a happy face and lets just do it!" Zach looked surprised at the girls temper, he nodded slightly, scared of her. She snorted and stomped off into the elevator, the others followed her, but on the other side of the elevator.


End file.
